This invention relates to a direct current (DC) motor which has, for (2m+2n) field magnet poles (2m+2n), (where m is a positive integer of 1 of more and n is a positive integer of 2 or more), 2n armature windings which are disposed, or a disk-shaped or cylindrical armature in a non-superposed manner with respect to each other or in a single layer.
In conventional DC motors having a plurality of armature windings, the armature windings disposed on the armature in such a manner that the windings are superposed on each other in multiple layers. In the manufacture of such DC motors, substantial labor is required for processing the edge portions of the superposed armature windings, this labor requirement impeding the convenient mass production of the motors. If a plurality of armature windings are resin molded and solidified into a unit for disposition on an armature, the resultant armature assembly have an increased thickness because the armature windings are superposed on each other in multiple layers. This increased thickness of the armature will substantially reduce the effective magnetic field which passes through the armature, thus resulting in decreases in motor efficiency and starting torque.